Shadow Boom: Savage Hedgehog
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: During the fight with T.W. Barker and the Lightning Bolt Society, one of them knocks Shadow hard in the head and goes unconscious. But when he wakes up he's not himself and he goes savage like a wild hungry animal.


**A memory flashback popped in my head about the very old cartoon of Tom and Jerry. The part where Tom got hit in the head really hard and it made him think he's a mouse.  
So that gave me an idea to write this.  
**

 **Official characters belong to (c) SEGA/Sonic Boom.**

 **Nebula and Hex belongs to me.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Team Shadow was now facing against the Lightning Bolt Society along with T.W. Barker for the first time.

"So this is Team Shadow? Ha! You and those two ladies by your side, dark hedgehog?" T.W. Barker chuckled evilly.

"Shut up! Like the last time I saw your face during the last episode of the series" Shadow growled at him.

"Careful, Barker! That purple girl is very strong" Dave warned in fear.

"For the last time out of everyone thinking I'm purple! It's violet-blue!" Nebula's eyes glowed purple, "DO I HAVE TO SAY IT AGAIN?!"

"Let's do this, girls!" Shadow got in his fighting stance.

They ran toward T.W Barker but he used one of his traps to trap Hex and Nebula in while Shadow ran at him and threw him at a tree. Shadow teleported up to continue fight him but then T.W Barker used a smoke bomb to cover himself so Shadow can't see him.

"Argh! I can't see!" Shadow coughed.

Unknown to him, T.W Barker takes out a baseball bat and before Shadow could react, he hits Shadow hard in the head.

"UGH!" Shadow gets knocked unconscious.

"That's it! Try this, boys!" Hex threw her bad luck jinx on the sands, causing it to explode near the villains to get sand all over their faces and in their mouths.

"Retreat guys!" T.W Barker screamed. But Nebula grabs him and punches him hard in the gut, making him almost throw up.

"What did you do to my boyfriend?!" Nebula said angrily.

"What, he's simply knocked out. I didn't want to be killed by his fists" T.W said.

"You selfish wolf!" Nebula growled and threw him down roughly, then going up to Shadow who lays in the sand, his eyes were closed.

"We need to get him to the hospital, that's a nasty hit he got on his head" Nebula felt where he got hit.

 **xxx**

Later at the hospital, Shadow's head was bandaged and he still was unconscious. Team Sonic along with Nebula and Hex were there.

"How could that cheating ringmaster do that to him? Shadow could have defeated him with an erase, he's stronger than me" Sonic said.

"Man, that hard blow on his head could've broken his skull. But he's lucky to have a strong skull" Hex said.

"Yeah. If it weren't for T.W, he would have been defeated in less than a minute" Tails said.

Nebula went up to Shadow and tenderly touched his cheek, "You're gonna be alright, Shadow. Stay strong" she said.

Then the nurse came to them, "He'll be awake tomorrow or in about a few hours" the nurse said.

"This could be worse! Shadow might go savage or wild when he's awake! He might not remember us! He'll attack us all like a savage beast!" Sticks going paranoid again.

"That can't happen, Sticks. It's not possible" Amy said.

"But still...it is scary" Sticks shivered.

"Uh oh. Eggman again. We gotta stop him again" Sonic said, looking out the window.

"You guys go. I'm gonna stay here and watch Shadow. I'm not leaving his side" Nebula said.

"Okay then. Hex, are you coming with us?" Sonic asked Hex.

"Sure" Hex nods and follows Team Sonic out from the hospital to fight Eggman again.

An hour later, Nebula was still watching over Shadow, waiting for him to wake up.

She waits for any move coming from Shadow until she heard an snarl from him. When she got closer, the snarling got louder and more aggressive when Shadow woke up, growling savagely and stands on the bed.

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Shadow growled and glares at Nebula.

"Shadow, what is the meaning of this?! Oh god, Sticks was right!" Nebula gasped and backs off. Shadow then leaps at her like a tiger but missed when Nebula ran out from the room.

Shadow then jumps out from the window like a wild animal and goes straight to the village.

 **xxx**

At the same time, Team Sonic and Hex has defeated Eggman and his robots in the village.

"You must face it Eggman that you are no match for us in this fight, though that you almost succeed each time" Sonic taunted Eggman.

"You darn blue rat! If only Shadow were on my side he would have defeated you" Eggman sighs in anger.

"Ain't gonna happen, Egghead. Now go back and-….." Tails said until a loud wild yell was heard from the village.

"DUAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" it was Savage Shadow and he ran towards Team Sonic and Hex.

"I told you he'll go savage!" Sticks screamed.

"RAAAAAAGH!" Shadow yelled and grabs Tails by the face and shakes him wildly and tosses him to Sonic.

"OW! He grabbed me by the face!" Tails groaned. Knuckles ran at Shadow and tries to hold him back.

"I'm on your side Shadow. Don't make me do this!" Knuckles said while struggling.

"I'm out of here! You brats deal with him on your own!" Eggman flies his hovercraft and leaves.

"GRRRRRR!" Shadow bites Knuckles' arms to get free.

"YEOW!" Knuckles screamed and Shadow got out of his grip. Amy then summoned her hammer to use it against Shadow but then hesitates due to him having his head injury already.

"Darn, I need to defend myself!" Amy growled under her breath and blocks Shadow from biting her. Shadow pushed her to the ground while holding the hammer near her neck until someone grabbed Shadow from behind.

"YAAAAAAH!" Sticks yelled and Shadow struggled to get her off his back.

Shadow hissed angrily and clawed her to get her off, pushing her off.

But Sticks didn't give up and she hisses at him. Shadow hissed back in a scary way and he charged at the badger again, this time punching her.

"ENOUGH SHADOW!" Hex kicks him off her.

But Shadow curls up in a tight ball and spin dashed towards her. But someone spin-dashed towards Shadow and bounced each other out. It was Nebula.

"Okay, I hate to admit it but you were right, Sticks. Guys, please don't hurt him!" Nebula said.

"Alright. Guys let's get him" Sonic said and is about to get to Shadow with the team when the black hedgehog ran off into the forest snarling madly and leaving the team stunned.

"Anyone got a plan?" Sonic asked the team. They all think for a moment until Tails got an idea.

"I got an idea. We make a steel cage over a tree and we use a bait to lure him there. Then we use sleeping gas on him" Tails said.

"But who's gonna be the bait?" Sticks asked.

They all looked at Nebula and she stared at them all, "What?"

"You are gonna be our bait since you know Shadow most of us" Tails said.

"Fine, tie me up" Nebula sighs in defeat, holding her hands out to be tied.

"And of course, perfume scent since male hedgehogs are able to track pheromones from the females" Tails said, tying the ropes on Nebula's wrists.

"Well good thing I added perfume on myself today" Nebula said.

 **xxx**

A while later, Shadow was eating a large fruit and lots of fruit chunks spreads everywhere. A cute little non-mobian rabbit hopped up to Shadow, trying to scare him off with its red demon eyes.

"*Hiiiisssssss*" the rabbit hissed at Shadow but not enough.

"*HISSSSSS!*" Shadow hisses at the rabbit and it jumps away scared of his hissing sound. Shadow resumes eating his fruit until he felt a scent in the air. His eyes widen from the sweet scent in the air and he sniffs it to find where it's coming from.

Eventually he sees where the smell comes from, Nebula herself. Shadow smiled and his tail wags as he ran towards her but before he could reach her, a holographic cage caught Shadow and a familiar figure appeared.

"Well well well. If it isn't Shadow" it was T.W. Barker. Shadow snarls angrily at him and tried to get out but it was no use. T.W. laughed at him and brings the cage with Shadow away from Nebula.

"Shadow! NOOOO!" Nebula screamed.

 _"Nebula? What's going on? What's wrong?"_ Tails' voice coming from the communicator watch on Nebula's wrist.

"Our ringmaster caught him. We must save him and make him normal" Nebula said.

 _"Oh no. I'll get Sonic to help you"_ Tails said.

 **xxx**

With Shadow kidnapped by T.W. Barker, the villains are already there to watch Shadow but he's not too happy. He's trapped inside a reinforced glass dome and can't get out. He bangs his chest like an ape in anger, snarling and growing.

"Gentlemen. We managed to get this hedgehog crazy and he'll be crazy still! Who's with me?" T.W asked the villains.

"RAAAAAAWWWRRRR!" Shadow made a sound effect of a jaguar from his mouth, pounding on the glass.

"Oh, let's see how he reacts if we give him this Sonic plushie" T. W held a plushie of Sonic in front of the dome. Shadow snarled and punches the glass angrily and showed his fangs.

"He looks angry" Dave said.

"And wild like a beast" the LBS _(Lightning Bolt Society)_ walrus said.

"No! He's not a wild beast!" Nebula's voice came from the doors. She was not alone with Sonic next to her.

"Sonic and hedgehog girl?!" T.W gasped.

"My name is Nebula, stupid! Now let Shadow go or I'll show you how serious I am!" Nebula glared.

"Get them!" T. W ordered the villains to fight Nebula but Dave refused.

"No way, they are dangerous" Dave whimpered.

"You get Shadow out of here. I'll handle these bad boys" Sonic told Nebula.

"Okay" Nebula nods and flew to Shadow, punching T.W aside and stomps on his hat. Sonic sees the bad guys surrounding him and he smirks when he uses his blue tornado move on them all, even spin-dashing some of them.

"You have gone too far, circus wolf! Shadow is not your pet for a circus show!" Nebula kicked him to the glass dome.

The impact causes Shadow inside to hit the wall of the dome, knocking him again, "URGH!" Shadow grunted and got a bit dizzy.

"URGH!" Shadow grunted and got a bit dizzy. Nebula saw him getting hit by the glass dome and she tossed T.W. aside and she moves the dome aside to see if Shadow is alright.

"Shadow, say something" Nebula shakes him a bit.

"Uhhhhhh" Shadow groaned.

"Shadow, Shadow? How many ears do you see?" Nebula asked.

But in Shadow's dizzy vision he sees six ears, "Six" he muttered.

Sonic walked up to see his rival being normal again, "Just in time, Shads. You are back" he said.

"Yeah Faker. And what happened?" Shadow asked.

"We'll explain on the way. Let's get out of here" Nebula carries Shadow in bridal style.

 **xxx**

When they arrived back at the shack, Shadow unwraps the bandages on his head and his injury was gone.

"You went wild and savage after you got the impact on the head Shadow. You were a bit out of control. But we all forgive you for your actions. It was not really you at all" Nebula explained all to Shadow.

"I didn't injure you when I was savage?" Shadow asked.

"Yes but you didn't bite me" Nebula said.

"But he did bite me" Knuckles said.

"Yup, though I record the whole thing" Sonic showed the video from his iPhone to Shadow.

"Oh god. That's right after I grabbed Tails by the face didn't I?" Shadow asked.

"Yes, you did grab me by the face and tossed me to Sonic" Tails said.

"Well I guess I forgive you all for my actions. That was not really who I am" Shadow said.

"Don't you people ever listen to me?! I told you it would happen!" Sticks said.

"This time we believe in you" Amy said to her.

Sticks then smiled at hearing that, "Finally"

"Also, you guys did the beat to help me control it. I could have done better fighting that wolf" Shadow said.

"Don't worry. Before we left I saw T.W. act like a puppy by the impact on your dome" Nebula said. Shadow chuckled at that hearing the ringmaster tasting his own medicine.

"And Faker, delete that video, please. It's embarrassing" Shadow said.

"Nuh uh. I kinda like this video" Sonic said, watching the video on his iPhone.

"FAKER!" Shadow growled in anger and just as he was about to tackle him, Nebula held him down. Stroking his shoulders to calm him down.

"Shhhhh…..shhhh… don't get angry again please" Nebula pets his quills. Shadow's growl turned into a small purring, "Nevermind. At least we are all alive" he said.

It zoomed out from the shack to the show to the circus where T.W Barker is acting like a dog.

The End.


End file.
